Locations (Battle Royale)
In Fortnite: Battle Royale, there are currently 21 different locations can be accessed that appear on the map. Each is listed below, sorted by what area of the map they fall into, with brief notes such as popularity and notable resource materials. For other locations that aren't marked or listed, go here. Northwest *'Haunted Hills ' **'Popularity: '''Low **'Chests:' 12 **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' Haunted Hills can make a good landing spot for solos, due to high weapon spawn rate and low popularity. It may not be a good choice for squads mode, for there may not be enough loot for the whole team. However, a Haunted Castle is nearby so it could be a good idea to go there too. *[[Junk Junction|'Junk Junction']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Stone and Metal **'Notes:' Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is The Block which can sometimes contain a legendary-loot-only chest. A metal llama with 1-2 chests is also due north, right at the coastline. Rarely is it inside the storm circle. *[[The Block|'The Block']]' (Previously Risky Reels &''' Motel) **'Popularity: '''Moderate **'Chests:' Random **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes:' This Location can be updated with Buildings every once a week made by users. *'Loot Lake' (previously 'Leaky Lake) **'Popularity: '''High **'Chests: Random **'Notable Resources:' None **'Notes:' Check the boats in the water, there can be chests. Most of the loot can be found inside the outlying buildings. There are also areas next to the lake, such as the factories, the house, the watchtower, and the campsites, that can contain chests. *'Pleasant Park' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 20 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas Station on the eastern side, also one southeast on road to Tilted Towers. The abandoned house due east of Pleasant Park has moderate chests. *'Snobby Shores' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 15 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the storm eye. To the southeast, a Viking ship is parked atop the tall mountain. *[[Tilted Town|'Tilted Town']] (previously [[Neo Tilted|'Neo Tilted']] and [[Tilted Towers|'Tilted Towers']]) **'Popularity: '''High **'Chests:' 31 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Most of the fights will be close-quartered, so it's recommended to always have a shotgun, Tactical Assault Rifle, or an SMG equipped. In this area nothing can be built or destroyed. '''Southwest' *'Happy Hamlet' (Previously Flush Factory) **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 33 **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes: '''Due to the high density of buildings, it is a good idea to maneuver the roofs of the houses to maintain the high ground. To the North of the town is a zip line that can take you to Polar Peak. The best weapons to use in Happy Hamlet are SMGs and Shotguns, due to fights typically being close-ranged. *[[Polar Peak|'Polar Peak']] **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests: 16 **'''Notable Resources: Stone **'Notes: ' Polar Peak has a high density of loot. As season 7 progressed, the snow surrounding the castle melted away, revealing more of the location. The Infinity Blade could have been found here, but it was vaulted shortly after it came out due to player complaints.' ' * Frosty Flights **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests: '''23 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'Notes: Frosty Flights has a high density of Baller spawns and can be a good location to drop in the early game to claim one. However, if you don't get a Baller, you will likely have to run quite a bit, as it is on the edge of the map and rarely in the first circle. *Lucky Landing' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas station due North of this location. Low loot rate and popularity is ideal for getting resources and avoiding contact. To the Northeast, there is another tower in the same architectural style as the landing and contains up to 3 chests. *'Shifty Shafts' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 9 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Close-range weapons work very well. Great location for ambushes. Be sure to loot the two houses to the west. '''Southeast' *'Fatal Fields' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 18 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Silos can contain loot or chests if broken. Hay fields can be an ideal place to collect a small amount of loot and hide. A good strategy is to harvest materials from the quarry and the small forests surrounding the location. *Moisty Palms (previously Paradise Palms and Pandora) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 25 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' In moisty Palms,you can turn into a prop by crouching.The most contested building is the hotel, so it is better to drop to the house or john wick’s house(south of moisty palms) if you want a better shot at surviving. Don't drop to the middle as it contains a slightly worse loot and terrible position. Southeast there is a large mountain that has two chests, and south of that there is a Junk Junction type location. Prison is back BTW. *[[Retail Row|'Retail Row']] (previously [[Mega Mall|'Mega Mall']]) **'Popularity: '''High **'Chests:' 35 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'Notes:' Retail Row is Back! But something happened, since there is a Rift Zone on Retail Row, The Fiends are here and they have returned from the banish of Fortnitemares, The Houses contain Decent loot but the Stores May contain lots of them. *'Salty Springs' **'Popularity: High **'''Chests: 12 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' To the north lies a gas station. Also, the blue house has a secret underground bunker that can be a decent hiding spot. Being in the center of the map, Salty Springs is usually in the first circle, however it is very contested, especially for its low amount of loot. Be sure to get a gun quickly if you want any chance of survival. There is also a flatbed truck that can spawn up to three Quadcrashers for a speedy escape. Northeast *[[Dusty Depot|'Dusty Depot']] (previously [[Dusty Divot|'Dusty Divot']]) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests: '''7 **'Notable Resources:' Stone, Metal **'Notes:' Dusty Depot houses 3 Warehouses, along with a decent amount of chests inside. South-east of this location are some factories (also known as OG Factories.) This area is home to a lot of decent loot and chests. It’s Crater used to be here. *'Lazy Lagoon' (previously 'Lazy Links' and 'Anarchy Acres) **'Popularity: '''Moderate **'Chests: '24 **'Notable Resource: 'Wood & Stone **'Notes: '''One of the areas which contain the most cannons. If you break the front of the pirate ship closest to the water, you will get a lot of wood. *Lonely Lodge' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood & Stone **'Notes:' Use the tower as a scouting perch. Go to the Northernmost building for a potential of 3 spawnable chests. Blue mushrooms spawn around the location that gives shields. To the east, there is a zip line that can lead to a Baller spawn and an outpost. Farm the trees for materials. *'Sunny Steps' (previously 'Wailing Woods)' **'Popularity: Low **'Chests: '''15 **'Notable Resources: 'Stone **'Notes: '''There is a tide pool location nearby which has an Expedition Outpost and Ballers. *Pressure Plant (Previously the '''Volcano) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 18 **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'''Notes: '''It's recommended to drop at the top of the dam, as there is an easy way down from it and it's a lot quicker to slide down the wall then to climb the stairs or build up. There are several lava vents that can serve for easy transportation. Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Images Season 10 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Season 10 Battle Royale Map - Fortnite.png|Season 9 V2 (July 20, 2019) Season 9 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Season 9 V1 (May 9, 2019) Fortnite Map February 28, 2019.jpg|Season 8 (February 28, 2019) Fortnite Map December 25, 2018.jpg|Season 7 V2 (Christmas and Ice Storm) Fortnite Map December 26 2018.jpg|Season 7 V1 Fortnite-Map-October-10-2018-0.jpg|Season 6 Fortnite Battle Royale Map v5.3|Season 5 (August 23, 2018) Battle Royale updated map.jpg|Season 4 (May 1, 2018) Fortnite Battle Royale Map.jpg|Season 2 and 3 (January 20, 2018) Picture 1.jpg|Season 0 and 1 (Original) de:Gebiete (Battle Royale) fr:Lieux (Battle Royale) Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Gameplay (Battle Royale)